1. Field
The disclosed method and system relates to a network facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a network facsimile apparatus which is capable of performing an information transfer operation with measures for securing performance.
2. Description of the Related Arts
There has been developed a so-called network facsimile machine that is capable of handling E-mail (electronic mail) as well as facsimile image information. In handling E-mail, the network facsimile machine communicates with other data terminals via a local area network (LAN) and the Internet, and in handling facsimile image information the network facsimile machine communicates with other facsimile machines via a public switched telephone network (PSTN).
Such a network facsimile machine is capable of receiving facsimile image information from a calling facsimile machine and transferring the received facsimile image information to destination data terminals such as PCs (personal computers) on the local area network. In this case, the network facsimile machine performs a Group 3 facsimile procedure, for example, and receives the facsimile image information and destination identification information from the calling facsimile machine. The destination identification information is a sub-address contained in a sub-address signal SUB defined by the recommendations T.30 of ITU-T (international telecommunication union-telecommunication). To determine the destination data terminal, the network facsimile machine converts the received sub-address into an E-mail address using an address conversion table.
In this case, the network facsimile machine temporarily stores the received facsimile image information but does not record it on a recording sheet. Upon completing the receiving operation, the network facsimile machine converts the stored facsimile image information into E-mail and sends it to the destination data terminal via the local area network. Therefore, the calling facsimile machine may determine that the transmission of the facsimile image information has been successfully transferred to the destination data terminal upon completing the transmission to the network facsimile machine without recognizing a failure which may occur during the transmission of the E-mail to the destination data terminal.